<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by SlothSpaghetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438040">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti'>SlothSpaghetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepless In Stark Towers [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Insecurities, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Dreams, Smut, Social Media, Soft!Tony Stark, Tony Stark is a good dom, Traffic Light System, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, hinting at subspace, this is some soft ass smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good morning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/OFC, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepless In Stark Towers [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With my fancy heels in one hand and Tony's hand in the other, we walked out of the party together. I wanted nothing more than to scrub the muck from my face so my skin could breathe again. No doubt in my mind that I would wake up with at least one new zit. The wig at that point I could take or leave. The dull ache from the tight braids was probably the only thing keeping me awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anyone said goodbye or noticed we were leaving, I didn't pay them attention. In the back of my mind, my mother's voice was chastising me for being rude, but if I opened my mouth I was sure that all that would come out was a dry croak. I was already imagining myself tucked firmly in a cozy blanket, comfy clothes on, and Netflix playing in the background. My social health bar was at zero, but I knew once we were settled in the penthouse, my brain would awaken from its party induced slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the elevator doors slid close, truly marking the end of our evening, my shoulders slumped and my head lulled back. My body tried to reset itself, but the corset wouldn't fully allow it. The lights in the lift were dimmed, probably a setting Tony had custom set for whenever he got back late from parties or missions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I lean on you a bit?" I asked, not wanting to put too much of my weight on to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mere Baby," he pulled me into a warm hug, his arms circling around over my shoulder and around my waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wrapped myself around him, the smell of his cologne was still strong despite how long ago it was that we came down. I hummed and nuzzled closer, trying to melt into the smokey, spiced scent of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes shot open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit," I mumbled, pulled my face back. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a makeup stain across the lapel of the fine, soft material that was probably dry clean only. A small frown formed on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get back here," Tony pushed my head into his chest, rubbing the side of my face while also plucking the strings at my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for not wanting to stay later. I didn't mean to be a buzz kill."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parties were never my thing. I never knew what to do. I wasn't the best at socializing growing up and that meant when I was surrounded by loads of people, I didn't know how to start a regular conversation. I always required a buffer who knew me and the other person. It could be my parents who would dominate a conversation and only require a nod every now and then or Peter, who despite his gangly awkward appearance, could put anyone at ease in a conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony kissed my forehead, "I'm honestly glad to be outta there. That mission really took it out of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" I peered up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just exhausted, could fall asleep right here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged and we were at the penthouse. We shuffled inside, my shoe dropping next to the door. Clean up would be a job for future me, who could be bothered with respectability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JARVIS slowly turned on the lights to guide us through the apartment. I found the bag my wig had come in and shoved the long black hairpiece inside. The pins that kept the ends of my hair tucked into my braids were removed next. Clattering into the bathroom sink, I stared at the metal clips that fell from my head. Before I undid the braids, I wanted to wash my face but to do that I needed out of this dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was organizing his costume clothes into dry cleaning bags when I meandered through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't judge," I couldn't keep the pout off my face when he smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not Slim Shady."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers untied the corset in a swift practiced manner. He had definitely done this before. I held the front to my chest even as the sleeves began to fall off my shoulder and the fabric became heavy. A deep sigh escaped my lips as I felt the muscles around my back and ribs relax. Gentle throbbing I hadn't noticed earlier radiated along my spinal column. I was going to be sore tomorrow no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waddling more than anything else now, I made my way back to the bathroom where my garment bag was hung. Cool air kissed my skin as I carefully stepped out of my dress. The bones in my back cracked and adjusted with every crouch and stretch I did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Briefly, the thought of showering popped into my mind. Vivid images of hot water raining down onto my tired body while being enveloped in the scent of Tony's body wash honestly made my knees a bit weak. Or maybe that was because I had been standing for several hours in heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hung the dress up and peeled off the shapewear. Finally free at last, I caught a glimpse of myself in the full-length mirror. Angry red crease marks covered the skin around my panty line and where the corset had been cinched. There was a clear dent around my hips from the bottom of it as well. While it had given me a smooth, hourglass shape moments before, now I was back to me - all rolls, pudges, and cellulite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loose, thin sweatpants and an old college sweatshirt I had stolen from my dad years ago hid away the traitorous parts of my body. The shame of not being pretty enough never really went away. The face in the mirror, that person didn't look like me. She looked like a cheap whore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when I scrubbed my face raw and my cheeks tingled, I still felt that weight of shame. I put my glasses back on and stared more at the woman in the mirror. I guess girl would be a more apt description given how stupid I suddenly felt. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the flashing camera light again. I couldn’t decide if that was better than a fictional serial killer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony shuffled into the bathroom, dressed in a black wife beater and silk pajama bottoms. It was an odd combination. One that made me wonder if he normally wore anything to bed with how different those two articles of clothing were. It could be normal for rich people, what did I know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around my middle, joining them together inside the pocket of my hoodies. His chin rested on the top of my head, nestled between two of the four braids. Our bodies were firmly pressed together, Tony’s strong one melding into my soft one. I could just make out the hard metal circle of the arc reactor through my top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are thinking too hard about something,” his eyes met mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always thinking,” I countered, picking up one of the braids. "Right now I'm thinking about how my hair will never be the same after this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony remained attached to me while I undid my hair, breathing me in and placing gentle kisses into my frizzy mane of hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next year, we should go as Magenta and Riff Raff," Tony smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god," he gasped. "To the sofa!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spent the rest of the early hours of the morning curled up on the couch. Tony produced a huge fuzzy blanket, JARVIS queued up a film that I had to watch, and we snuggled. Despite how tired I knew he must be, he actively commentated and sang along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, do your parents use Instagram?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not. They can barely use Facebook," I burrowed deeper into his side, our limbs entangled. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A phone appeared in his hand and Tony took a picture of our feet with Frank N Furter on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanted to post this and tag you, but didn't want to get you in trouble," he stared at the TV even as he typed out a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him. He wanted to share a picture of us on Instagram. And tell people it was me. Basically telling the world… </span>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM! I'm very close and/or intimately close with this person.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was to counteract the photos taken earlier. Maybe it was because he just wanted to share his lack of singleness. I could be anyone as far as the outside world knew. That logic didn't stop the excitement that built in my belly. People who knew me, and knew him, would know. And he </span>
  <b>
    <em>wanted </em>
  </b>
  <span>them to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I turned my attention back to the film, a man in golden hot pants being revealed, I rose up and planted my lips on his. When I pulled back, he followed and I couldn't help but smile into a second kiss. I wouldn't ever get tired of the way Tony tasted, or the feel of his facial hair scratched against my skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only separated from me when we reached a part of the film I couldn't miss. A pathetic whine settled on my tongue, but I refocused until the end, at which point I cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony’s fingers tweaked my nipple. He was being gentle and soft. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A weak whimper escaped my lips as he continued to tease me. I could feel the pressure building between my legs. If he’d just move his hand…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A calloused thumb brushed across my nipple, jarring me from my dirty dream. But then the hand cupping my breast moved away, along with the thigh I had been drying humping like an animal in heat. The lack of warmth from Tony’s leg revealed just how damp the crotch of my sweatpants was and just how close I was to finishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” I grumbled, trying to turn my head to look at him. “Why’ju’stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you wanna cum, Baby, you gotta be awake," he murmured, pressing a kiss into my covered shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whine that came out of my mouth when he pulled me back onto his erection was downright sinful. God, he was hard as a rock. I could feel it twitch against my backside with every move I made. His hand roamed over my heated flesh, tickling as it ghosted over my stomach. The waistband of my PJs was tugged down and I was too sleepy to feel embarrassed. Tony’s hand was all over, squeezing and massaging me until he finally opened my legs. He draped one over his own, running his fingers back up my dripping sex. My hips bucked into his hand at the slightest touch of his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you, Babygirl,” he mumbled, kissing my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers slipped between my folds, gathering the slick with two skilled fingers and spreading it over my clit. My gasps turned into heady moans as he applied pressure to either side of the bundle of nerves. I rocked back into him, trying to encourage him to give me more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, please, don’t tease,” I begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed his wrist and pushed him deeper, trying to get him to fill me up. I felt so empty knowing the thing I had been craving for months was pressed against my back. Anything to relieve the ache inside me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Tony jerked behind me, pressing hard into my back. "Let's get you outta these clothes, Sweetheart. Daddy promises to make you feel good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved to his knees and rolled me onto my back. The tent in his pants sent another wave of arousal through me. My sweatpants were ripped off and my legs fell open on either side of him. I shucked off my top, arm getting caught in the sleeve before I was finally able to toss the garment aside. My breath caught in the back of my throat as Tony’s hands traced the stretch marks that decorated my thighs and tummy. Rough skins scratched over the velvety, jagged lines until one of his palms came to rest in the valley of my breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” he hummed, watching his other slide back down my side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My blood pooled in my cheeks. White-hot vulnerability cut through any sleepy arousal left in my mind. The longer he stared the more insecure I felt. Even when our eyes met again and all I could see in his gaze was carnal desire, I couldn’t push aside the voice in the back of my head. It kept my hands fisted in the sheets even when all I wanted to do was touch Tony. The harsh words slithered through the garden of my mind, dripping venom to poison my arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey pretty girl,” Tony cooed, leaning over me now. “Look at me, Sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a shaky breath before meeting his gaze. Brown eyes locked with mine, hunger and concern pooled in his dilated pupils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your color?” He asked, brushing his thumb across my heated cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to cry. This was everything I had wanted, and my brain was trying to rip itself in two, caught between the pressure still coiled in my belly and the raging uncertainty trying to undo it. I felt so worthless having to ask him to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head," he kept his eyes on me. When he tried to move away, finally I could use my hands again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My fingers wrapped around his wrist, "I want to do this, please don't be upset with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not upset and I don't want you to be upset," he caressed my cheek again. "Tell Daddy what he can do to make you feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm just," I swallowed, trying to force the words out, "I feel like I'm not good enough...for you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would it help if I gave you tasks to focus on?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, but Tony wasn't happy with that. "Words, Babygirl, you know you gotta use them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please, Daddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he smiled at me. Things suddenly felt better. I wanted to be good, I needed it. Pleasing Tony, proving to him that I could follow orders and meet expectations was what I needed. Maybe that didn't make total sense, but my crazy mind latched on to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put your hands on my shoulders, Honey." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My fingers ached from finally releasing the sheets and my hands shook, but I was able to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," he hummed, shifting over me until his silk-covered hips were pressed against my bare ones. "Tell me how this feels?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony leant down and kissed my lips softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice," I sighed, feeling more secure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another deeper kiss was given to me. There was more force behind this one. Tony moved a hand to my neck, thumb grazing my jawline, coaching until I part my lips. This I could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue licked into my mouth, languidly stroking and coaxing the neediness out of me. The weight of him against me was so natural, like he was meant to be there. My hands flexed against his shoulders, the feeling of his tank top underneath my fingers not exactly right. I wanted to feel his skin on mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” I panted, staring at his wet lips before meeting his gaze. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s smirk took on a new level of filthy, “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded with absolute certainty and he narrowed his eyes before I realized I hadn’t said the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you,” yearning filled my voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands above your head and eyes on me,” he commanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I had released his shoulders, crossing my wrists above my head, Tony pushed himself off the bed. I watched him peel off his top, the arc reactor a beacon to where he stood just a bit too far out for my eyes to see him clearly. The sound of silk dropping to the carpet came next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he was kneeling between my legs again and I could clearly see just how much he was holding back for me. The tip of his cock of a deep red and glistening with precum. His long, hard shaft lay on top of me, nearly reaching my belly button. That sight only made me clench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gorgeous. Hard muscles gained from hard work covered his body. The blue light in his chest was a siren call to me. A fresh heat flooded my system when our eyes met. An all-consuming look came over him. His hand grabbed my wrists, shoving them deeper into the pillow under me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how you feel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whispered order that took a bite at my neck to register. The more his mouth moved along my neck, sucking marks, and leaving a trail of wet kisses, the more I began to lose myself in the moment, finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Empty,” I whimpered as he bit down hard over my pulse point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you feel empty?” He teased, adjusting his weight to his knees as he ran his thumb over my bottom lip. “You want to suck Daddy cock again or do you want me to stuff your pretty pussy full?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he said the words a moan ripped through me. Fuck. I needed it. Any of it, all of it, I just needed to be filled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need,” I gulped, our eyes never strayed but I could feel the pulsing heat of him on my skin. “I need your cock inside me, Daddy, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another bruising kiss was placed on my lips, Tony thrusted his tongue past my lips. When he pulled away, I tried to follow but my hands were still being held above me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a greedy baby,” he purred, a smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand trailed a path down my torso, eyes never leaving mine. I arched my back into his touch, a fire lighting under my skin. Like before, he used two fingers to spread my folds, dipping into the pool of arousal still there. My eyes fluttered shut and my mouth opened when he dipped a single finger into my heat. A choked moan getting caught in my throat as he slowly fucked it into me, every time he reached the knuckle his palm pushed against my clit hard enough to make me shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he added his second, I bucked my hips up to meet him halfway. That slow torture only made me more vocal, whining and moaning for him. The smoldering ache in my belly was becoming too much. Every brush his hand against my bud made my body jerk. My legs trembled as I reached the breakpoint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I’m-I’m gonna,” I gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum on my hand, Baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stars shot across my vision. My walls seized around his fingers as my climax rolled through me. Sweet relief flooded my system, releasing a hidden tension as I came down from my high. It was only when I heard the lewd pop had I realized Tony was sucking on the two fingers he just had inside me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so good Baby, so good for Daddy,” he kissed me, carrying the taste of my slick with him. “Ready for Daddy to fill you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” I nodded, already feeling too empty again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still holding my hands above my head, he used his free hand to soak his cock in my arousal. Every time the tip brushed against my hole, I jerked, losing control of my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands on me, Sweetheart,” he released my wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I was again gripping onto his shoulders for dear life, he began to push into me. It was agonizingly slow. The feeling of being stretched and filled was pure ecstasy. It was everything I had imagined. There was no pain, just an unforgiving sense of being full. Both of us groaned when our hips met. I could feel Tony’s cock pulsating deep inside me and my own muscles twitched around him, causing his eyes to roll back and close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you feel so good, Honey. Take me so well. Fuck, you keep clenching like that, and Daddy’s gonna cum before the fun starts,” he dropped his forehead to mine, panting against my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I drew my hips up, grinding our joined bodies together, reveling in the feeling of all of him. The weight of his body on mine acting like some kind of security blanket. I felt safe with Tony. A new warmth sprouted inside me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first drag of his cock against me was momentous. My body lit up, electricity shooting through my limbs with every stroke. He kept up the slow, rhythmic thrusts like he was searching for something. I tried not to be loud, but he was pulling the sounds out of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," I sobbed, a full-body shudder raking through me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go, Baby,” he grinned, thrusting harder and faster against that spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt transported, every part of me felt like it was on fire. It was all too much. I was losing control over my body, my reactions. Every word that came out of Tony’s mouth was sending me higher and higher. They were sweet ambrosia, coating my mind in a hazy glory where all I could think about was pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, c’mon Honey, I want you to scream for me. I know you can do it. So pretty Baby. Let everyone know just how good Daddy makes you feel. Look at me Sweetheart, eyes open. There ya go, fuck, you feel so good, so pretty for me. You’re all mine Baby, Daddy’s precious baby, my good girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One second I was sure I was going to combust and drown at the same time. Words were spilling out of my mouth, but they didn’t make any sense to me. I was lost to everything, but the feeling of Tony slamming into my heat. The bed shook under us, sweat beaded around his hairline, his pants mixed with my cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he moved his hand between our bodies and all I could see was white. I was floating outside of myself in pure bliss, a blanket of delirious ecstasy covered all of me. The shout from above me followed by Tony’s mouth on mine brought me back to some semblance of thought. His tongue lazily fucked into my mouth, the opposite of the railing he was giving me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips pounded against my sex, the wet smacking of skin only just audible over the wrecked sounds coming out of me and deep groans coming from Tony. I was only just holding onto him, my nails dug into his shoulders, anchoring me to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” I choked when his fingers tweaked my abused clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more, Baby,” he grit his teeth. “Gimme one more, you can do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream tore through me when I came again. Tony’s hips stuttered with one final slam against my hips. He collapsed onto his forearms, pressing his face into my neck. His facial hair tickled the sensitive skin of my neck as he pressed open mouth kisses over my hammering pulse. The reactor in his chest was cool against my heated skin. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, too overwhelmed to do anything else but bask in our glow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tony's PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am a ruined man. </p><p>But I am yours and that's all that matters to me right now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any tips or resources that help you with writing smut, please let me know. These are things I want to write, and I read loads about, but I'm not sure it's like hot enough if that makes sense. So any advice is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>